Another Chance
by sandra-carter
Summary: Sam loses an opportunity in the past, when there is a second chance, how will she react? S/J ship
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Daniel leaves the mirror falling down on the floor, while the team searches for him. He slowly sits up gritting his teeth from serious pain, his shoulder is injured and is bleeding badly.

"Someone help me? Please…" Sam was the first to hear him and went in the direction of the voice.

"Sir! It's Daniel "she shouted out happily, Teal`c raises his eyebrow

"I can assure you that I heard Daniel Jackson also" Jack and Teal'c then ran towards them. Sam had found Daniel against the wall, trying to breath through pain

"Hi Sam! I came back" He said smiling to her, and she for him

"Welcome back!" Jack got there with Teal`c smiling at him too

"Daniel, where have you been we've been looking for you all over the place. You had us all very concerned" Teal`c lowered his head in sign of compliance

"Daniel Jackson it is true; we were all very concerned, without exception". Daniel cried out in pain when Sam put a hand on his shoulder .

"Sorry Daniel but I have to check your wound" she said politely apologizing to him with her eyes. Nobody had paid attention to his injury until now. Teal'c noticed that Daniel had something wrapped under his coat when he held a bulge of something up against his chest possessively. Sam noticed when she tried to treat the wound

"Daniel? What have you got there?" she asked carefully, she could tell he looked scared as he grabs the bundle even tighter against him, remembering the words

_`Please go and take him with you ... do not let anyone get him. Please!"_the team was worried about Daniel, he seemed to be scared of them.

"Daniel? All is well, you are safe now ok?" he looked at the bundle carefully

"I have to protect Sam" Sam seemed confused and looked at Jack and Teal `c

"Ok? who or what you have to protect?"

"Him!" he looked down to his coat and raised it a little, the baby felt a bit of cold and cried, the sound echoing through the room. The team looked down amazed, at seeing a newborn baby-

"Where on earth did you get that baby?" Jack said , Sam raised her hand to Jack to let him know she would take care of this. Sam looked at Daniel, she was worried now

"Daniel can I? She raised her arms to signal that she wanted to pick up the baby, he looked a little bit reluctant but in the end decided to give her the baby anyway.  
Sam took the baby carefully and looking at him more closely she could tell he had just been born because he had a part of the umbilical cord still attached. The moment the baby opened his eyes, Sam fell in love. He had big bright blue eyes and brown hair. She caressed his forehead and delicately grabbed his hand. He snuggled into her bosom as she swayed the baby in her arms protectively.

"It seems that he likes you Carter" she had tears in her eyes, but cleared them before anyone saw them, she never could have one , she could never snuggle a baby of her own in her arms, she could not breastfeed or tell a bedtime story.

"It also seems to me Captain Carter, that the baby seems to have recognized you instantly" Teal`c said

"Daniel where is the mother of this baby?" her heart hurt from just thinking that someone would take the baby away from her, but he had to go back to where he belonged. Daniel had tears in his eyes not only of pain but also because of what had happened.

"she did not survive! I tried to stop the bleeding but there was nothing I could do. When she realized that she would not make it, she asked me to take the baby to my reality ."

"She? Who was she? Reality? " Sam asked confused but relieved at the same time, perhaps no one would take the baby away from her. She felt a connection with this baby, he seemed so familiar, her heart melted when she had her eyes on him.

"Daniel please explain, it's just too much for me to handle" said Jack

"I was an alternate reality, it had each of us in the reality but in different situations…,they suffered an attack by Apophis, Teal`c was still his First Prime. You and Sam were married and I died, I guess"

"What?" Jack and Sam said at the same time

"Sam you were pregnant!" Sam did not want to believe her ears, she had been pregnant!

"Daniel ... you want to say that…" she was afraid to ask, fearing this was not her baby

"Yes Sam! This baby is your son ... and Jack's too" Jack was still processing the fact that he and Sam were married. They looked at each other and Sam also noted that Jack had tears in his eyes...Tears falling down his cheeks he came close to Sam, to see the baby better, or rather his son. He raised his hand and opened the coat a bit; there he was sleeping peacefully in Sam's arms, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen throughout his life, at that moment he knew that if someone took the baby from him, his life would end right there, because he was in love with him.

"Daniel are you sure? Sam asked, she did not want to suffer another disappointment, she thought about what had happened six months ago


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Now this is exactly a week before what happened in chapter 1, will be a little confusing but you will understand the story.

Chapter 2

**A week before **

Sam was sitting at a table alone with a cup of coffee in front of her, as her fingers ran alternately on top of the mug. janet approaches Sam, sits in front of her but Sam did not notice because her thoughts were far.

"Sam? Hey anyone?" janet play trying to ease the tension between them, Sam shakes her head and sighs

"Janet? Sorry, you want something?" janet looks at her with a look of someone who does not know how to approach a subject

"Yes, yes I was wondering how are you sam? Need anything?" Sam lets out a sound of disbelief and look at her angry

"I do not need anything Janet! How many times must I repeat that I'm fine! Damn! Leave me alone" Sam yells at her, and tries to get up but Janet grabs Sam's hand and looks into her eyes

"Sam did not do that. Please accept my help, even if only to hear what you have in there "and she points to her heart, now Sam was about to cry.

"Janet you do not know for what I'm going through, nor can you even imagine"

"so help me understand sam, but please I cannot get to see you falling apart" sam had tears in her eyes, but she did not care because no one else was in the room besides the two of them

"Janet is so hard ... I ... I feel that life is over for me. I feel they took me part of being a woman, I cannot more ..." this time the tears fell on her face, she tried to wipe them with the front of her hand, but there was only more to clean

Janet also now crying with her, because being friends is to share the pain of others, not only for a brief moment.

"Honey I know it hurts, it hurts a lot but you have to move on, try to straighten life "sam shot frustrated

"What life? ... What life Janet? Took me all.. Everything  
that I could dream, my baby, jack, my happiness, even my ... Janet… God is so ..." the little doctor felt helpless

"Sam had nothing to do, it was you or him. I had to choose, sorry …" Sam looked down, she did not want to blame anyone

"sorry janet ... I ... if I had struggled a little more maybe ..." janet quickly positioned in front of her, grabbed her face and spoke in her eyes, saying what she did not want to hear but needed

"or was or was not, and it was not. Not your fault, not my fault. Nothing I could do would save the baby sorry but there was nothing to do sam! Nothing ... although we tried everything but between him and you ..."

Sam looked around hurt; she wanted to blame someone because she did not accept that this was just that simple

"I just want my baby back is just what I want Janet! "She cried even harder "I want to jack back to me, I want my life back, too much to ask?"

Janet hugs sam strong somehow she wanted to comfort her friend, because losing what she lost is never easy to accept, sam cried on her shoulder and hugged janet hard because she also needed comfort and help, even as it denies.

"sam never hurts to ask a family, a life but ... you have to live with what you have for the future ,not to get stuck in the past"

"Janet hurts so much ... " she says through her sobs, janet moves away and looks in her face

"I know ... I know but we'll get help for you ok ... to help you overcome this "sam did not like to be helped, but she did not care to say that because right now what she wanted was someone to vent

"Ok…" she said softly

Past few hours, jack daniel and teal `c came in the corridors of the SGC, General Hammond is with them on the way

"People going to do a new mission to the planet, P3R-233 ( )."

Daniel was just curious and tried to learn more

"General! when? is a habitable planet, has people?" General smiled his curiosity

"Quiet dr Jackson; let's make a first meeting I will explain everything" teal `c found a good time to talk and said

"General Hammond when will be our reunion? "

"At 11 am. I want you there all included captain carter "Jack was very quiet and peaceful decided to speak

"Sir I believe that the Sam ... Carter I say, I think she is not ready to return to active" General Hammond sighed and said firmly

"We need her Jack, I know she went through a lot, but…"Jack slapped his hand on the wall and he also firmly

"And she needs time, sir, only been two weeks since it happened" Hammond understands his pain, but he needed to know who was boss in the building

"Colonel O `Neill was given a license to use Captain Carter, she would not, so far she has been working in the lab, but I need her in the field" Jack shrugged his jaw and turned back

"I talk to him" Daniel offered and followed him.

"I believe that the pain of Colonel O `Neill will take the time needed to heal, General Hammond" teal`c said

"These wounds never close teal `c. .. Never close" General Hammond walked away leaving teal `c in the corridor

Jack into the locker room and slams the door, Daniel then goes and tries to talk to jack.

"Jack?" he asked trying to start the conversation

"Do not come to defend it daniel, he does not know what is ..." it does not end the sentence because he cannot even say

"I will not! Just think you need help just that" Jack looks at him angry

"I do not need help .. I just need to be near the Sam, Daniel ... only that" the tone in which his friend said he tore the heart of Daniel

"So why do not you come over and try to put everything right, will do the right thing jack please? because I cannot stand to see you more so broken, hurt, sad" jack that time left shot and left Daniel with his mouth open not knowing what to do

Sam was in her lab, to review some work she left behind after the tragedy that came over her, when jack went mad at her place of employment

"Jack?" she was surprised but later corrected" sir?"

"Is jack sam… not sir!" she tries to avoid his eyes and says

"With all due respect is Sir… sir" he closes his eyes and breathes

"Why are you doing this sam?" he asks informal

"Do what? "She tries to avoid the subject

"This "He points to the space between them" not pretend you do not know Sam, you are to get away from you, do not let me enter that your world. Why?" she does not like being down and starts to get tense, she was from the moment he entered that damn door, but now

"I need my space sir" she says coldly

"Drop the sir sam…I know that you need space, but do not need to move away from me for that. You need?" She starts to lose control over the tears she decides to end it once

"go away. Now ... out now ... I do not want to have to face up every day" this made it even got angry and said something he did not mean

"It is typical of you right? escape problems carter, ah ... here's some information for you ... I am suffering too, I also lost that child…but you know what I have come to love you even more sam nothing has changed" last part of his voice was soft and painful

"How can you say that? Everything changed jack ... I have, you have changed everything ... I cannot have what I wanted it is killing me"

Jack tried to grab her but she refused and took a step back

"Sam?" he said hurt because she had rejected him

"Over jack, there is nothing for you here ... go away and do me a favor do not come back to talk to me about that I want to close this chapter in my life"

she was crying and did not notice, Jack nodded and turned back, so he left, Sam cried and convinced that it was the best decision to take him out of her life .

A/N: Liked? I know a little confusing but this is not happening in an alternate reality, this happens a week before the first chapter .Review and I need a beta reader who is willing to help me?


	3. Chapter 3

a/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed, thanks for the criticism that I could improve and facilitate your comprehension of the story. If anyone wants to be part of this story is just asking to get the texts better than I do, the mistakes. a lot of apologizing because of this

chapter 3

Jack was shocked by what she said, did she really mean it?

how can she do this? Him out of her life, after all he is the father of her child, or rather was.

This is not right, she should let him hold her when she cries, let him share the pain she feels; He also suffers because it is actually the second son he lost in a short time.

With this, he remembers that should have told Sam that they were going to have a meeting with General Hammond on ... he looks at the clock ... 30 minutes.

He returns to her lab, meanwhile sam is against the wall crying, she would not have said what she said to jack. When he comes near the door hear a sobbing and crying, he enters, but she didn`t notice and continues to cry with her arms around herself; Jack's heart broke in half to see Sam in that state, a strong woman and determined to fall into a pit of no return.

He sits beside her, now she knew he was there but not even bothered to hide the tears. he slowly raises his hand to her chin and looks into her eyes, what he saw was pain, frustration, sadness all together was too much for one person to bear.

She was lost, not knowing how to react, she was confused, should she stay with him and let him support her ?or she ran away and hid in a place reserved and far away?

Yeah! He looked at her with those brown eyes that she loves, not ... this is not helping to solve her dilemma.

she was focused on his breathing, her heart was about to move out of her chest, Jack put a hand over her shoulder and licked his lips, sam unconscious did the same.

he could feel her breath on his lips, what he really wanted was to take her to a safe place and show how much he loves her, but still not the right time.

They were joined by even more and almost touched the lips of them in each other

"Sam? Jack not …"he saw the scene and opened his mouth in an 'oh'

`Damn daniel perfect time` jack thought "daniel? What do you want?" he said annoyed, sam moves away and begins to rise, jack rises first and help her .

"I? want to know if you come to the meeting, is now ... General Hammond asked to notify" Daniel said a bit dull

"Of course ... we'll have! "Jack looks at sam" we have a way Daniel" Daniel realizes that jack wants to be alone with sam and clears his throat and says

"Ok ... So see you there "he is embarrassed and leaves

Sam was ashamed for having allowed the jack ... Colonel O `Neill had seen her like this, crying, desperate and confused.

She wanted to tell him she was sorry and ask him to forget what she had, but she thought better things remain as they are at least for now

"Sam I wanted to say that ... "but was suddenly interrupted

"not ... please now do not have a meeting to deal with …Colonel" she told him the rank of purpose

jack realized and remained silent, they left and went to the meeting room

General Hammond and SG-1 were all present including dr. Janet Fraiser.

"Ok people I want to send you a new mission from now exactly a week" all wave and General Hammond nodded in agreement

"General Hammond, why is requested the presence of dr. Fraiser?" said Teal`c

"Dr. Fraiser will evaluate the Captain Carter and Colonel Jack O` neill to see if they are able to join this mission. "

Carter made a sound of disbelief and frustration "Sir I have determined that I'm good to go and join the group again, and I want to return to work as fast as possible"

Heard a groan of jack, all turned to him" stop pretending that you are well ... carter! you're not well mentally, you know? You can say whatever you want but no one is well carter" Sam tried to control the anger she felt for him at that time

"just because you let anyone see you cry does not mean that you do not cry, do not suffer. You stray from everyone who wants to help you sam do not do that to yourself"

""What? how dare I suffer of course was my son jack ... I lost my son and I know you know very well how it is!" she said it all very angry

"jack stop pressing ok? please " daniel said

"I? I'm not pushing daniel, but she removes all of her life someone has to call it right! How many times have you tried talking to Sam Daniel? and she only gave back" Jack speaks hurt and disappointed, Sam was looking at the floor and tears rolled down her face, she was so nervous that her will was to run away and never come back.

janet noticing that sam was crying she turns to General Hammond.

"General Hammond I would recommend that Captain Carter and Colonel O` Neill, visit a psychologist to better assess their fitness for active duty" before the Texan to talk, Sam pleads with janet

"janet please don`t do it! I don`t want to go, I just want to go back to my normal life and forget all this "janet's heart was torn but she knew what was best for her friend

Jack was still processing the trip to the psychologist, so he remained silent  
"sorry sam but I think it's best for you right now! You can mark the first session?"

"Dr. Frasier do with my staff get back to normal ... I need them whole" janet waved and left

"come on ... sir I do not need to go to the psychologist I've been to one. " jack said amended

"you need son, what happened touched us all, but you're not us, also is a week for me to organize the mission "

Jack was with an expression of anger when all interfere in his life

Sam thought the same thing, she did not want to go, she wanted to work and forget everything that happened.

she feels something wet on her sweater `damn` she thinks she had milk all over the region of the breast. that time, janet goes into her lab and looks at her friend with her eyes fixed on the wet shirt.

"Sam?" Janet tries to warn her friend for her presence, sam was a bit embarrassed to be in the state that it was all flooded in milk.

""Janet? Uh ... sorry I'll change my shirt ok? That never ends" sam said upset, before she could retreat janet grabs her arm and says

"sam is normal to have milk even though there's ... uh ... it will get dry within a month or so" janet said

"it's just uncomfortable for me janet, I have to always be careful not to get all wet milk in front of my friends. you can give me something to dry quickly? Since there are no children for this to be here "sam says soft

"Before you go, I tell you that you have the psychologist, is actually a psychologist to talk to you "janet could see the face of sam to change, and she was very upset because she had to talk to her, whether she likes it or not.

were 14 pm and sam was in front of the door of the doctor, who supposedly would help sam to recover from her loss. she was undecided whether to go or not, but she had orders to do so, she took a deep breath and entered

The doctor was sitting in a chair reading a report that Sam assumed was hers. she was tall, brunette and had a long hair that shone with the sunlight.

"Hello Major Carter! My name is , Alyssa Stone" she presented

"Sit down, please " the dr. indicated a place that was a comfortable chair in front of her, sam reluctantly sat down and stared at the ground a few seconds.

"Major Carter …so we can begin our session?" she asked, Sam looked at her uncomfortable, she was not going to say something so intimate to someone she did not know

"Whatever I say?" sam said confident

"What happened to you in the last six months! can start at the beginning it usually helps" sam breathed again and began to speak

A/N: Now the next chapter the story is about to start to make sense, once again I ask help for a beta reader. I really want to finish the story please. Review


	4. Chapter 4

In the last chapter, I fooled me because I said the last paragraph "major" but not Sam's captain here… sorry

Chapter 4

sam was a little shy she would not talk to anyone about her life much less private

"I'd rather leave that to myself because it really makes no sense I speak of something that you do not know" said sam very quickly

Dr. Stone began to realize that would be a difficult and long process to sam, tried again

"Captain Carter I want to help but if you do not help me I can not do anything!" she said in a voice sweet

"No one can help me do not you understand? I have to go through this alone is not anything I have not gone, my mother died when I was 14 so I think I know deal with the loss very well"

"Very well captain carter, first step realized the loss .."

she said, sam did not understand, but then realized that she spoke in her mother's death as an example.

"I can call you sam?" Dr. Stone asked, Sam felt that there was no harm in letting Dr. Stone calls her by name instead of the rank.

" yes" she said

"Well tell me what happened sam." Sam took a deep breath and began to tell

"It started when we were stuck in Antarctica, we got stuck for almost four days .." she recalls

**Flashback **

_was a large ice cave, only could see the ice, Carter is on the floor, further ahead is jack, unconscious _

_he begins to wake up and realize that they have not been to Earth, he expected to see janet asking how he was, and to complain that he was fine and could go home this kind of thing.__He looks around and begins to search for the team to his surprise finds only carter, who was still lying on her back._

_he comes along and sees that she has an ugly cut on her head, then starts trying to find the first aid kit._

_"Sam?" He gently shaking her to wake her, all he gets in response is a little moan._

_"Sam come on ... wake up no more sleeping on duty captain," he tries to relieve the pressure, __but it's pointless because she remains unconscious, he begins to treat her wound. He puts a blanket on the floor and lies there Sam._

**End of flashback **

"He took care of you Captain Carter?" Dr. Stone asked her

"Yes Colonel O` Neill told me that this is what happened in those hours I was unconscious "sam responds more at ease now

"Continues Captain" asked Dr.

**Flashback~**

_Sam begins to wake up, the first thing she begins to feel the pain in her head hurts like hell_

_She begins to open her eyes slowly and only see white and feels cold _

_"Colonel? Daniel? Teal` c? "She calls one by one, she feels her throat dry and wet her lips_

_Jack begins to hear Sam calling for him and drops a lot of snow where he was trying to figure out DHD.__ she was confused -`why they were not at home?`_

_Jack comes at a moment he smiled at her and she for him_

_"hello beauty you had a nice sleep? I say you can not sleep on active duty but ... then how do you feel? " _

_sam smiles "uh uh .. where are we?"  
_

"_Daniel must have misdialed" jack said_

"_They came through the Gate before we did." __sam said suspicious___

"Yes but apparently we got back! "Sam tries to get up, jack puts a hand on her shoulder and not let her get up

_"Quiet captain, you have an ugly cut on your head, try to relax I try to dig up the DHD ok?" Sam is confused _

"_yeah I suppose ... unearth the DHD? So where are we? "She asks determined to know the answer_

_"I do not know carter, we are here wherever here is" Jack says "Now you'll be quiet I'll get us out of here right?"_

_Sam nods, he straightens the blanket and gets up continuing to dig in order to dial home_

_sam woke up later and the first thing she knows she has cold_

_she trembles under the covers that does not go unnoticed by jack trying to warm up the ice with the stove field to help the two to stay warm_

_"Hey Carter!" he approaches her, lifts her head a little of it to help her to drink hot water. she drinks and relax when she feels the hot liquid down her throat, jack throws it back in the makeshift bed and drink it._

_Past few hours jack starts to get tired of digging and decided to lie down, he drops the rock of ice and lies next to sam, she shakes uncontrollably._

_"Are you alright sam?" he comes to her, putting his left arm over her hip, his right arm under her head, she feels the hot body and starts walking to his personal space.__ she was barely aware of everything that is going on around her, she leans against him and wraps her leg at him, her head beneath his chin, and her arm between her chest and his chest…. Oh man!_

**End of flashback****  
**

Dr. Stone was astonished to the close proximity of these two soldiers, she wanted to ask more, but felt that Sam should say and not to ask her to.

"Were there for how long Captain Carter?" Sam cleared her throat, and blushed a little

"Maybe 4 hours take a little more! "She said quickly

"It happened something more? Can answer but you can also choose to be silent is your choice, I'm not here to push anything, ok?"

Sam's eyes were wet "is hard to remember a few things sorry" she said wiping her eyes

"Sam we have time, if you want can be for another time?" Dr stone said to relieve some tension that sam would feel

"No no sooner I say soon I get out of here" so she began to recall what happened between them

_**Flashback**_

_Jack felt Sam was completely wet because of melting beneath it, he then thinks of a way of warming up the two, quickly as they were in danger_

_Sam felt the colonel to undress her he got the jacket, sam started to become aware of what he was trying to do_

_"It's okay carter .." He takes off his coat also _

_she already trembling, now even more, he starts trying to take off her sweater, she had no power to reject, because she was numb from the cold._

"_you could have seen the weather channel carter! if I knew we would have brought warmer clothes" he plays with it_

_she still did not understand very well what he meant but she said_

_"Sorry sir…but there… is no way …to know ..." she said the chatter because she was shaking_

"_For God's sake carter I'm playing with you only that "he smiled  
_

"_ahh sorry sir .. I thought .. "he looks at her and prepares to talk about something more serious_

_"Sam you know that we are getting hypothermic right?" She nods "is something we can do to get warmer?"_

_she thinks and comes to a conclusion "there is one thing but I think none of us can do, is prohibited sir, we cannot do it" she says and begins to realize that she stopped shaking that is a bad sign._

_"ohh that" he looks at her eyes "in the regulations does not say exactly what may or may not do in case of survival ... of course they have not included in the manual what to do in an emergency if we're stuck on a glacier but. ." sam interrupts his train of thought with a giggle_

"_not giggle captain" he warned, she has even more giggles and he began to tickle her, he finished in the top of her, his hands on both sides of her head above the shoulders, she looked at him and he for her, his eyes are connected, as in that meeting room when he first saw her._

_he lowered his head and touched her lips without pressure, it responded to the kiss putting her hands on his neck, the kiss was passionate._

__

He rolls to her side, and sighs they were both sweating and trembling

"_wow, "she says _

_  
"Yes .. wow… wow "he says _

_  
"Sir .. I forget how much it was so good .. I …forget" she says embarrassed, he comes to her and pulls her hair falling over her face, she closes her eyes and enjoy the moment. he grabs her head and gently kiss sam, she responds with equal intensity._

"_sir ! sam we just do .. you know and you call me sir .. jack please, "he says_

"_ok !__**jack**__ sorry force of habit" she said _

_"Any regrets?" he looks into her eyes even before she spoke, he already knew the answer _

_"No, you?" he thinks for a bit_

"To die here, at least die with a beautiful blonde with blue eyes, sexy and hot" she gives another laugh

_"What I said about laughing captain?" She gets a little uncomfortable for him to call her Captain, and not by her name _

_  
"Sam …sam not captain jack here and now we are sam and jack"__ he nods she huddles in his chest and relaxes he puts his arm on her waist and the other under her head, __and nuzzle her head, inhaling the smell of her hair._

_she kisses his chest and begins to shake again, noting that he tries to heat it the more brushing his hand in her arms._

_"cold" he asks, mocking her_

"Oh .. this is a euphemism jack?" he makes a face of ignorance

_"Which means ...?" he asks, she laughs _

_  
"Means that you try to soften ..." he crushes his mouth on her, she is surprised, but soon becomes involved in that wave of passion_.

**End of flashback **

"Wow sam ... Thank you for trusting me a secret like that!" DR says

"It's no secret, the whole basis know ..." she says

"Less bad ... so how was that experience for you?" Sam opened her mouth, but closed then_, `how can it ask something so intimate_?` she thinks

"uh .. was liberating, good, in fact I felt like I was not be too long, loved, desired …woman ..."she says softly "I'm on a team of men as much as I want to be a woman I can not be. I have priorities but being a woman to have time for my life ... intimate, my last boyfriend was an idiot, a controller.. "It ends with sadness

""These are the words that define your old boyfriend?" shake it in some papers that were in her hand "Hansen….Jonas Hansen is correct?" she asks

"Yeah .. he did not know if I was okay if I ... I ended the engagement, he did not take it personally, it seemed fine until a few months ago he tried to take over one planet, one people but they eventually discovered he was no god as he was known as then they killed him .. Over"

"For today is all sam, come back tomorrow to talk ... ok?" She nods, gets up and leaves

she thinks it was not so bad to talk to someone who does not know, `_that was just the tip of the iceberg_` she thinks

AN: hei there … more please I am so sorry for any mistakes, very , very sorry … more just asks , and again if anyone want to be part of this just contact me, I need a beta reader… permanent .


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to my beta reader MKP ... he did a fantastic job .. Maybe I will post all the chapters reviewed ... I hope you like

Jack was tired of everything, to feel so helpless before all this, he wanted to have a moment with sam to be able to say whatever he felt, he knew how hard it would be because he was a man who didn't show the feelings that were buried deep within him.

After the death of his son, Charlie, he decided to be more introspective, he found there was less chance of being hurt that way .. but everything changed when he seen Captain Carter in the briefing room that first day; the vibrant blue of her eyes, a smile of 1000 megawalts. His heart stopped in time and the meeting went in slow motion He couldn't believe it, she even challenged him to an arm wrestling match... he smiled sadly ...

When he came home, he made no noise. All he wanted to do was get out of his wet clothes from the rain that was coming down hard outside. He was tired, so he decided to skip his normal routine; coming home and drinking a beer. While waiting for Sam who was probably working late, and wasn't expected to be home until dawn, he would fall asleep watching the Simpsons.

Sam would come home to wake him with kisses and guide them to the room where they wandered for deep sleep intertwined, he was wet from the storm. However, he knew none of this would happen when he reached his bed, because now Sam slept in the bedroom office. The bed would be cold, there'd be no shelter, no kisses, and none of the caresses that he was used to. The house was cool, his soul lost, his heart broken. Yeah, his life could not get worse ...

He went upstairs, entered his room and took off his wet clothes. He took off his boots and socks, took off his pants and keeping only his boxers on, he sat on the edge of the bed. He was really tired and as he started to lay down, he realized his bed was already occupied.

He looked over and was faced with Sam lying in the bed. She wore a satin shirt and was illuminated by light coming from outside the house. She was obviously sleeping very deeply for her not to notice that he was in bed with her.

He moved a little to get out of bed without being noticed, but she turned around and grabbed him by the wrist. He was paralyzed, not knowing how to react. Should he stay or go? He was having trouble deciding when the unexpected happened.

"Jack ..." she said with a sleepy voice.

Jack froze right there, she should not know who was beside her, she knew he would be gone from the room and sleep on the couch.

"Jack" this time her voice was stronger.

"Yeah?" He answered quietly.

"What happened?" She asked, sleep still evident in her face.

"Nothing. Nothing happened, I'm sorry I thought you'd be at the base ... but .. I'll go sleep on the couch," he said, knowing he would be doing a good thing. He did not want Sam to think he was trying to put himself in bed with her, after she conveyed that she did not want anything with him or thier relationship.

"Hey ..." she said softly, she sat up a bit "I came home. I was tired of being there .. anyway this is my home, right?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

"Is ... I know you said you did not want anything between us .. I understand and respect that.. I'll change tomorrow." he replied and started to get out of the bed, but a hand touched his arm and prevented him from leaving .

"Stay" she asked, softly.

"Sam I don't know. Tomorrow you'll probably be mad at me ... I ..." Jack trailed off and Sam smiled sadly.

"I know what I said and I ..." she sighed, frustrated and tired "Jack I'm really tired, can we have this conversation tomorrow, please?" He looked deep into her eyes, the life he used to see there had been replaced by a dead life, a paradox that could not live inside a person. She had to choose either a life with him, or a life of loneliness, pain and suffering.

"Ok ... we'll talk tomorrow! You still have time Sam …think about it, "she nodded, "come here," Jack said softly and she moved to the middle of the bed and laid down.

He followed her, but went a little farther. What he wanted most was to feel the warmth of her body next to his, her breath on his neck as he grabbed her waist and pressed her close to him.

As if she had heard his thoughts, she whispered, "Jack?" She knew he was not sleeping, she could almost hear him thinking; she knew that Jack was smarter than he appeared to be.

"Yes?" He replied, relaxed.

"Can you hold me please? Is just that I'm cold..." she said softly.

He knew better, "I can go get another blanket for you, just wait a second," He started to make his way to the closet, but Sam stopped him with her words.

"Damn it... Jack I do not want another blanket I want...You're going to make me say it, aren't you? I want..." she could not finish.

"You want?" He teased, although he did enjoy teasing Carter, doing so now would mean a certain death.

"I want you, you idiot! I want you Jack "she sighed, annoyed. She knew that he knew what it was that she had wanted, but he was just doing things the hard way because he wanted to her her say the words.

"Ok ... come here," he said softly. She came all the way to him, touching her body to his, their legs were tangled together, her back pressed to his chest, and her ass completely glued to his dick.... Oh, he was sure was going to die! He moaned and she laughed, as quietly as possible She knew he was definitely pissed.

"Sam don't ... Ohhhhh" he moaned as she cuddled closer to him.

"Better?" she asked, playing with him.

"Sam, please... stop... because I ...." She turned to him, and he immediately felt the heat loss.

"Jack, go to sleep..." she said softly then stuck her head under his chin. He smiled, Her actions was just to provoke him, he knew...

"Good night Sam" he whispered.

"Good night Jack" she replied quietly, snuggling up in his body

Jack couldn't remember sleeping so well in weeks He slept like a duck, and things seemed to fit better this time so perhaps there is still hope.

More just ask, I do not have much free time to write, but I'll try to be more soon ... please review


	6. Chapter 6

Um especial obrigado a / a special thanks to: MrsTripTucker, not a zatarc, TITI, FAIRY101, ALIMOO1971, dp, VisualIdentificationZeta, katie lupin,44hilla44, and littleyeteager.

A lot of apologizing for the mistakes, I'm not perfect, I try to do the best I can…

Sam got up early, she wanted to be informed of everything for the first mission she will do as long as she did the surgery a couple weeks ago, so she thinks will be successful.

she had a meeting with Janet to see if she has license to go on this mission of SG-1, she wanted to go so much , maybe even be good for her because that would have more to think about, so she had a motive to work.

After she arrived to the mountain, went as soon as she can for the office of Janet, arriving there she could see that the doctor was concentrated in a few papers that she had at hand.

janet realized that Sam was at the door and gave her a sign for her to enter.

"janet? sorry but ... is that it's time the mission and you need me dispenses the papers so I can go!" she said, hoping not to have said very quickly, so janet could understand everything she said

"Sam!" she says, sighing and putting the papers she had in her hands on her desk "you know it's too early to be able to go on a mission, what is more, on a mission in which nothing is known on this planet, can be dangerous ..." Sam was frustrated by the doctor not to rely on her skills.

"I am well and sincerely janet all missions are dangerous, why is not anything new, I want to go, please ... I only know what it was for me to be locked inside these weeks!" She breathes "Please let me go" Sam did Janet remember the children when they ask for something very important to their mother, they cannot refuse, or her.

"ok go, but I want to do a complete examination. Just to check." Sam nodded vigorously and did everything she had to do.

"ok lie down in one of those beds!" she lay on her back, janet put gloves and lifted up her shirt a little, for her to have access to the scar that the patient had in her belly.

Sam was silent, she did not like this scar, was not to be a scar, because she had other, but because this was particularly ruined her life, it reminded her that she had lost much that was valuable for her, so as long as it thought, Janet had also studied and looked at the wound.

"Would not be infected, is pink which is a good sign, but these points are absorbent which means that more effort and they can open ... beware of weights, and falls ... is still very fresh, it seems that is cured, but the redundant tissues are still healing."

"ok …ok I've got it!" She gets up, the brunette was concerned, she should not let her go, but she knew it would do well to Sam

before she left, she turned to janet

"Thank you"

He awoke alone, he rubs in bed and realizes that there was no one there.

he got up and called Sam twice but she did not answer, so he went downstairs and went to the kitchen he had coffee and pancakes on the table, he found it strange that Sam had already left, because they had to talk.

after taking the breakfast, he dressed, then returned to the room where he had his coat, he noticed that there was a paper at the dinner table ... he took the note and read:

_**Jack sorry but I could not wait for you wake up, I have an appointment now. we talk later.**_

_**Sam**_

he sighed, for he knew that she ever put off the talk that they had to have, he takes the keys of the truck and took off.

on arrival he knew that she should be in the lab. it was where she was always working.

he is afraid of the outside, decide to enter, she was back to him, working on something, he was not quite sure.

"Sam?" he decides to talk, she gives a little jump, obviously scared

"Sir?" oh! there she was, back with `Sir ', he hates it when she does that .

"Sam I said forget ..." he realized that it was not worth

"you want something?" she asks innocently, but knowing he was there to talk

"Sam I want, I want to talk! Something you always seem to escape." she defends herself

"I ... I have things to do, perhaps after the mission." he opens his eyes wide in surprise

"where are you going?" he asks sarcastically

"No, no, stop, Janet gave me the green light, I'm in," she replied confidently, he puts his hands on the table

"No, you're not inside, it is still early, Sam was only a few weeks ago I do not want ..." she turns her back to him, and get to work

"you at least hear what I'm saying?"

she continues to work, it becomes increasingly uneasy

"you are always running away from me, but let yourself get involved with me, but then you turn away and act like nothing happened each one follows the life and nothing else .. is that ?... you do not think the other people, we want to help you ,that you just want you to feel safe, loved .. but you don`t let, I ... I wonder why? "he replies, she sighs and takes a step back on the defensive

"... Because Jack. I do not want your pity, I just want my life back, nothing else ... my work is more important than anything ... "she tells him

"Will be? Is your job more important than anything is what is happening around you? sam looks at you, ... you do not eat, no sleep ... today was 7 am and you were already stuck at work .. how this is to live ... I understand you to be in mourning for our son but .... "She suddenly screamed at him

No ... do not go there, do not put this in the middle of this conversation," she begs

"How not? This matter is the reason for all this ... sam we lost a son ... "he grabs her shoulders, her eyes were in tears," but life goes on ... I lost so much, but all I want is to continue to live or at least try ... nothing ... nothing we do now will change what happened ... but we can choose the future ... just you and me ... "she was loose from his arms

"What? How is it you can forget all this? so in a pinch ... I did not ask anything of it Jack, I just wanted to go back and change everything, but I can`t, I can `t forget what happened, nobody can. as we move forward it will always be haunt me,

Jack I have no mood for anything, I do not want to eat, I'm afraid to sleep ... every day when I wake, for a second I still think it was all a dream ... but then I put my hand in the belly to feel my baby, but he is gone… is gone ... .. Now tell me please "tears streaming down her face" How can you forget? "she asks, he grabs her in a bear hug

"I cannot, but I try, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed it Sam, I'm sorry ..." he gives her a kiss on top of her head ... she continues to cry.

"Was not your fault, my fault ... I'm the only person to blame, and now I have to live with this Jack for all my life"

"Sam?" he tells her, after minutes of silence she speaks

"When this all happened I was very depressed, but after our relationship started to go well, I ... I started to hope, to have dreams about us, about our son ... but one day everything gone and I just have to move on. I always wondered how it would be, his eyes, hair color, the shape of the nose, the entire face. I'm dreaming of what would be the first words, when would be the first steps, I'll keep dreaming, but the dream controls the life, is not what they say? I just want to go back to my work and forget about it ... "Jack was stunned by such a revelation, he knew she was talking incessantly, but it was about science, astrophysics, nuclear reactions, something he would never understand, but this, this is something much bigger.

"Oh ... I don`t know what to say ... I've lost a child before, I expected this to be different, there was another possibility I did not do stupid things, I could be here to see it grow, watching him spoil toys that daniel loves a lot, but never got to see anything or saw the first ultrasound" Sam is with tears ready to leap out of the eyes.

"First they are not toys, are artifacts, and I doubt he would let him stay there alone for 5 minutes," he seems to hurt, she adds, "we both know it would be like you, mischievous and smart," he bends his brow

"I think part of the `smart` " he is quoted with his fingers" he would inherit it from you "she smiles and nods.

"Ok .. . We talk, now out of my lab, I want to finish this before we left ..." he agrees, and leaves, but before she called for him by his name.

Daniel Teal `c and went to pass in the hall, they saw the jack out of the office

"Hey Jack?" Daniel yells at him, Teal `c raises the eyebrow

"Daniel jackson, there is no need to raise voice, O` neill is just a few meters away, "he says, Daniel shrugs

" what?.. oh I'm not to raise my voice, just forget ..." he raises his hands in the meantime jack had disappeared from view

"See? Now he is no longer there," he turns back upset

Teal `c follows him with a serious face

janet walked the corridors of the SGC, around the corner she found a psychologist, Alyssa Stone ...

"Hey!" She greets the tall woman smiles and greets the doctor with two kisses on the face.

"Hey girl! Then what is wrong with you? Never saw each other since college"

Is! True! "She had been best friends since college, walked behind the boys, and dressed up to go out at night ... after graduation janet left town and they never saw again, until today when janet remembered that she knew a great psychologist to Sam.

"Then you have husband? Children?" she asks curiously ...

"No, I already had a husband, but did not work! You know men are all birds of a feather!" it shrinks the shoulder

"I wonder how was the consultation with Sam?" alyssa looks at her apologetically ..

"janet you know well that I can not talk about it .. you know better than anyone that we have medical confidentiality, which prevents us from disclosing matters relating to our patients .." janet winks at her

"Come on .. Sam is a great friend of mine ... what she has passed I do not wish nor my worst enemy!" the doctor was worried

"Let's have a coffee? So we can talk better than you think?" with janet shook her head, her friend had not changed anything.

**A/N:** Hello!! I know it was long since the last time I updated the story ... I sent this chapter to my beta reader, but she did not send it back to me, or can not or have not seen the e-mail, but anyway, when she sent for me I substitute here, because it is much more correct than my ...

please if anyone wants to be part of this story, being the co-author's fine by me .. xD

Review please, next chapter maybe on Sunday…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** scenes in italics, are memories after the episode "Solitudes" let's pretend that this was the 2nd episode of season 1 right? is necessary because of the story… if someone want help I appreciate. Mistakes all mine.

**Warnings:** A bad word

* * *

Sam was preparing to leave on an important mission, she looks in the mirror, she was definitely more slender, with dark circles under her eyes, her face was sad, upset, she turns on the tap, wash her face and look confident to herself "you can do this" and put the vest with all the things and some more that were needed for the mission ...

"Janet I really want to know what's so horrible happened to her?" Janet holding a coffee mug with both hands, sighed, she could count, General Hammond had given her permission to have this kind of talk classified.

"6 months ago, the SG-1 went on a mission, everything went well, until they returned home, by inserting the address of the Earth, the gate overloaded and Sam and the Colonel` Neill, were sent to another gate in Antarctica since there without way back home, with supplements to cover, they were entering a state of hypothermia, so the best way to warm up was having sex! " janet stopped to breathe, "they did, after a few weeks Sam was feeling sick ...." janet remembered that moment

*******************************SGC*********************************

_**Flashback**_

_Sam was admitted to hospital on the mountain, janet was very worried.___

_"What happened? She spoke with Daniel who found Sam on the floor of the laboratory her unconscious.___

_"I do not know .. .. I went there to invite her to lunch but she was on the floor .." she heard him say, while trying to figure out why she had fainted.___

_"Then how is she?" He asked anxious and afraid___

_"I do not seitenho do more tests!" she tried to count the heartbeat of sam, by placing the wires in her chest. Sam was pale and sweaty.___

_"Come on" she knocks on Sam's face, cracking sounds at her wake, trying to talk to her, she picks up the lantern, the light points to her eyes, as reported to another nurse___

_"Symmetrical reactive pupils, 0.5 g / l of serum and glucose, as far as we can be a voltage drop, I bet she did not eat ... want to test her blood and urine as soon as possible, it has priority. The cardiac rhythm is a little slow but steady ... "she reports___

_"But it will be fine right?" he asks janet, she nods___

_"I think so, but just in case, we will take precautions ..."_

_2 hours later_

_Sam wakes up she looks around and recognizes the place she feels confused, because she was in the infirmary.___

_"Janet?" She whispers, she was thirsty, her mouth was dry___

_"Hey!" Janet welcomes Sam smiles, she looks away and sees Daniel to sleep curled up in his chair, definitely not the best place to sleep.___

_"Water please!" Janet took the glass of water, and arrived at her mouth, which she agreed amicably.___

_"Better? Janet said affectionately_

_Sam nodded and leaned back, she realizes she has a needle stuck in her hand.___

_"Janet?" she raises her hand to Janet, so she could understand the question.___

_"Oh ... you you had a little faint, nothing unusual, nothing that has not already happened." she was annoyed she had not been very good in recent weeks, first began with a bad disposition, then to throw up every morning, she did not really understand why.___

_"Oh, I think it was for being a little weak, I can not stand anything in the stomach for more than 5 minutes." Janet frowned, she could not remember anything that would cause these symptoms.___

_"Ok I've asked for your blood tests, pretty soon we will know what is going ok?" Sam nodded eagerly joined her hands in her lap and pousoas.___

_"Unless and wanted to say something?" Sam raised her eyes and lowered them_

_hell, she knew that later, what she did would haunt her, it would impact on her life, her career and worse, it was not just that she was screwed, because the Colonel was also involved in this matter. ___

_"Janet can trust you?" She thinks to herself 'what kind of question is that? Of course she can trust ' ___

_"Yes Sam, you know that I'll be here regardless of what happens." She assures Sam ___

_"Ok ... you went in that time I and Colonel O` neill've been stuck in Antarctica. " ___

_"Sure, 2 months ago .. what is it ...." it stops when he begins to realize "sam what really happened, because none of you say it, in fact you are avoiding each other all the time" Sam gasps, she clears her throat ___

_"Janet we were dying, it was so cold, I was having problems with hypothermia, he tried to warm me I swear he tried, but I was getting colder, and the only solution that was feasible and acceptable was .. you know there is no rules or regulations, there was no ranks, it was just a question of survival ... "Janet was shocked, she never at any time, she could imagine that they broke the rules in any situation they liked each other so was very obvious, but sleeping together, having sex just to survive was the fall of the cloth for her_

_"Ok .. this is Sam ... you had sex just to stay warm .." sam shook everything she had for her was not just sex, was the most incredible, passionate and delicious sex that she did throughout her life.___

_"In death imminent, there was an expression of life., Janet, so no, it was not just sex was really something wonderful." Ok ... janet could see something different in her eyes when Sam spoke of her superior, but this time she saw was the passion and respect for him.___

_"But?" Sam lowered her head and sighed___

_"But it happens that can not be together, and if this gets out we will be arrested and tried in court .. my career it`s over." Janet immediately sought a solution___

_"Wait, can you say they were confused and desperate, and the only solution was to have mated nothing better than a doctor to confirm" sam thanked with a smile, yeah she had that ability with a smile saying things.___

_"Not so, we're not above anyone here Janet .. __my period has not come yet I'm worried__ and if I'm pregnant?" She said the last part for fear___

_"There is that possibility? Mean you were taking the pill right?" sam did an expression of doubt "Oh _

_Sam .."_

_yeah, but that happens some days before I was a bit from a cold so I took some pills for muscle pain .. "Janet closed her eyes___

_"Sma how many times I told you, you can not take anything that makes a counter-effect__  
__on the pill, this is a danger, not only due to this, also because going out in the world is too dangerous for a woman. "sam accepted what she said___

_"I know, so the blame is all mine and if I `m really pregnant I ..." janet cut her sentence___

_"? S__am do not think get rid of the baby, are you?" S__am made a face of horror___

_"Janet how can you think that of me ... I would never do such a thing, I have to take my mistake, I can handle it alone." ok now janet was confused.___

_"Wait a second .. you're saying that if estveres pregnant, you will not say anything__  
__to ... "She nodded" sam you can not do this, this is not a problem only you and he has the right to know "___

_"I get to decide, Janet you told me I could trust ... please ... no I know what I am doing " and she was divided after losing the friendship of Sam, or leave and not tell a parent not know the existence of his son , this is a dilemma for her._

_"I hope you know sam, I hope so," she said unhappily_

_**End of flashback**_

The Dr. Alyssa was dumbfounded, knowing that, she obviously knew she had slept with the CO, but this was something else, another level that she had not yet arrived. she drank the rest of the coffee and thanked Janet

"Thank you friend, this really helped me to better understand the situation that I was asked to analyze, is not easy but it's not impossible"

Janet nodded and sighed

"You know there are still some wounds to close, apparently alright, but inside is hollow, like a wound that closes false. Please immemorial that you touch the subject with respect to her son ... just ... be mild "she accepted what the doctor said and touched her arm, the psychologist smiled

"I'll be careful .." she looks at the clock "oh .... gotta go, I still want to get to Sam before she left for the mission" janet understood and let her follow her path

Jack was meeting with General Hammond, he tried at all costs that he gave up to let Sam go on this mission.

"Sir! She is going crazy, she just wants an adventure, but I bet that if she  
have a chance to stop living, she picks up and then there's nothing you can do "the General sat down and looked at Jack

"Colonel O` Neill, I know she went through a lot but .. she is an asset for this mission, once again I must repeat myself, which I do not appreciate she goes, it is decided. " jack widened his eyes, he could not believe that the General would let her embark on this madness.

"General! Please I ask, as someone who now have very strong feelings for her ... I do not want to lose her, please."

"This is your mission son, bring your team home safe and sound ... now I think it's time" he nodded, though reluctant, but orders were orders, he would protect her at all costs.

Daniel and Teal `c were in the departure lounge, daniel was to see if the movie camera was operational, he wanted to record everything.

"Then it is for today?" he asked impatiently, he wanted to get out and explore new worlds, new cultures and species, he was moved to adrenaline and stuff.

"I fear that Captain Carter and Colonel O` Neill will still take a while, they were not ready "Daniel shook hands in the air.

"Walter begins to mark the PR3-233" he asks, Walter makes a gesture with his finger on `ok`

Carter was in the hallway with backpacks and p-90 in one hand. she was in a hurry to get the corner to the hallway which gives access to the StarGate.

"Good morning captain carter ..." the psychologist told her, Sam stopped and smiled sarcastically

"Wait if you are going to try that I did not go on this mission, you lose your time ... I do not have time or apathy to endure your theories of shit ..." oh she was angry

'Quiet captain, I will not try anything ... I know sometimes we need to do anything to alleviate the pain, but ... " Sam raised her hand

"Stop right there ... .. I do not want to hear because I'm sick that everyone judge me and assess my life is mine and I do what I want, just me and only I have access to my life anyone else. Then stop pretending that you're my friend because I hardly know you. "

"But I know, you go for this mission because you know that if you do not come back you will not be sorry for it, others follow their lives, they will cry, yes, but will go ahead, but you know that currently operates priority is ending your life because you think you have no value, you think you lose what was most precious to you "sam had tears forming in her eyes is

" but you also know what happens, bad things happen to those who are good those who deserve a chance to live and try again, try is the key word ... gives a chance to yourself, because you do not suffer alone Sam "she cleans the tears from her face

"I can`t try, all I have left is to survive ... as each day passes dies a little more of me, I cannot try, as you so eloquently put the question ... sorry but I have a mission to meet ... " she touches shoulder to shoulder with Dr.

she does not understand why Sam can not try again

carter enter the departure lounge, daniel note that she was stressed, that she was upset about something

"Sam? Sam You okay?" he asks, worried

".. Eh ... I'm great, where's the Colonel O` Neill? " she asks anxiously

"It has not arrived yet, I bet he is sitting ..." jack into this moment

"Ok campers! Ready?" he looks at Sam, as if the question was for her

"Finally, Jack got the idea while ..." Jack interrupts him that had the video camera in hand ready to shoot,

"Yeah, yeah I know ..." he said, Sam looked back again and memorized every face, every room, she did not know if she would come home and be dependent on her, she would never return to Earth.

With this they crossed the blue wave and disappears to reappear on the other side

* * *

**A/N:** hey wanted to thank the reviews ... more in coming days, now the story begins to heat up


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is too long , now will be as episodes, so it will be very long ...  
I guided myself by the transcript of "gate world" I hope you like…

Chapter 8

SG-1 step out of the Stargate into a large dark room. Each member of the team is looking around.

The gate shuts down. Daniel is videotaping the room's interior, Jack was not a happy camper, because Sam was there with them, not that he doubted her ability to defend itself, but he doubted himself.

"Ok .. let's take a quick look around, I want to go home, this is boring," he said, particularly for anyone Sam widens her eyes in surprise.

"But sir ..." she begins, but he ends up;

"Is an order captain" he hated doing it but it was necessary, she looked at him sadly, she knew he did not want to be there for her, she was tired of being embarrassing the team, now the thoughts she had before mission were becoming stronger and more certain, for her.

"As you wish sir!" she went to the back side of the screen.

"There is damage here. It appears to be done by Goa'uld weaponry. I do not believe this battle took place recently." Teal`c said

"Daniel, you recognize any of these symbols?" Danny walks over to Sam.

"No. This place is defiantly Alien." He said

it moves from where he stood behind a curtain, he looks amazed seems to be an object, he knew what it was, was a mirror, a little strange, but a mirror ...

however Teal `c and jack inspected the scene and found a strange things

"Teal` c you know what these symbols mean? "Jack asks him. He was very serious, it is still possible.

"We must return to Earth as quickly as possible."

"Is my opinion since we arrived ..." he says triumphantly, knowing that someone agrees with him, but then he remembered why. "ok but why?"

"It is the symbol of Korosh-ni, it is for any Goa'uld or Jaffa who may pass through the gate. Loosely translated it means, 'turn back'"

"It is placed on world that Goa'uld destroyers have wiped out and contaminated. This planets entire surface will be in your terms, radioactive." Ok! he realized why people had to give the full report for him!

"But this jack a world of history, architecture and ancient culture" ok he thought this would convince jack, but no.

"I don't want to hear about it. Let's go." Jack turns around and leaves, along with Teal'c and Carter

"You don't want to hear it." Daniel looks angry, then quickly takes off his backpack. He starts feeling his pack with the items of the island. He picks up a silver, red and blue, little machine type thing and looks at it. Beside hip a mirror appears in a rock. Daniel places the machine in his bag and walks over to the mirror. He stand in front of it and waves his hand, only he doesn't appears in the mirror.

Daniel! Were leaving, let's go!" Daniel act as if he doesn't hear Jake then slowly touches the mirror. A bright light burst out and in a flash he is on the other side of the mirror. He quickly takes his hand away.

As he is running out of the room towards the gate. "Guys, I need a hand with this thing, it's to heavy but we have to take it...back." He stops realizing he is talking to a empty room. He looks around, then turns on his flashlight. "Jack? Sam?" A look of déjà-vu comes over his face. "Teal'c? He faces the Stargate. "Oh I really hate it when this happens." Then he goes over to the DHD and starts to press the symbols to Earth.

it passes through the stargate and out on the ramp, the military once he pointed to the weapons

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks confused now

"Hands on your head or we will open fire" they say to him, he was even more confused now that they did not recognize him.

"Where is the SG-1?" He asks, worried, suddenly the General Hammond, this reality was a colonel, enters the room;

"Who are you?" he asked curious "How you obtain a device to deactivate the iris?" Daniel did not understand

"I ... wow ... wait a second ... General ..." he begins, Hammond stay confused;

"General?" I am Colonel, now answered me "he demands, Daniel tries to understand what is happening as it is carried by the guards, though he had been handcuffed to the infirmary.

"I am Dr. Daniel Jackson! I'm SG-1! I need to see Jack O'Neill!" They are dragging a kicking and screaming Daniel into the infirmary.

The throw Daniel on a stretcher. "I am not a Goa'uld! Don't give me that!" They give him the shot. "Where is Dr. Fraser? Don't give me that! Aww"

he shouted angry and frustrated. he looked at the cabin, where he had a huge glass you could see into the room, he sees Catherine and Sam, he smiled to himself

"Sam? Sam?" he yells as he can, he realizes that it is sound proof, she can not hear it, it seems to be stressed and worried about something, but he can not see what it is.

in another part of the cabin is Sam talking to Catherine

"Honey I think you should really see this situation Sam, General O` Neill will not want to be around here when that happens .. " She nods

"The Goa'uld are coming, our satellites have detected two mother ships coming into Earth orbit, and there is no way to stop them, "she says calmly, though she grabs the corners of the chair on which she rested, she closes her eyes and breathe deeply.

"Sam? What is happening?" she could see that Carter was not well. Sam raises her hand and smiled, but she was scared as hell, Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, really ...!" it ensures

Daniel was lying on the table yet, he kept looking at them, suddenly Sam turns around, and Daniel opens his mouth in shock 'oh'

she was pregnant, visibly pregnant, by looking at the end of time, 'but how is possible? None of this makes sense, "'he thinks to himself

he is then led into a room, where the main hall of the SGC, the meeting room.  
General O `Neill, who was the status of general here, enters the room. Daniel gets up, but soon regrets when a man armed, pointing his gun at his face.

"Ok" he sits again

"Ok .. who are you?" Jack asks Daniel is confused;

"Jack, I'm Daniel Jackson, a member of SG-1, archeologist and expert in ancient texts and translator jack up his hands and waits for more information, unless such a nerd." Is just ok wait a minute ... this makes no sense to me, you are General, Sam is pregnant, where is Teal `c?" Jack looks confused

"Ok ... first how do you know my wife?- I know all her friends and nobody is like you." oh that was awesome! wife, Sam and Jack, it's against the rules.

"Sorry you said wife, you married her?" Jack nods, "oh boy!"

"I'm waiting" Daniel is interrupted by Catherine and Dr. Sam Carter.

"Excuse me for being late Sir ..." she apologizes to him, he smiles at her.

"Sam! What is going on? Your hair, your ..." He points to her belly

"Yes? Sorry you know me?" she seems confused and curious at the same time  
he scratches his head.

"The M.R.I. confirms you`re not a Goa'uld." Catherine said

"We've lost Washington and Philly, sir." Sam said to him

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by lost?" Everyone looks confused. "Show him." Sam leads the way as they go down the spiral staircase.

"Were locking in coordinates." They are led to a map of the world

"Everyone of those red dots, is a destroyed city." Red dots are everywhere.

"Dr. Carter, there's another report coming on." she begins to walk, and puts a hand on her belly, no one notices anything, Daniel was one who noticed

. "The ships appeared four days ago."

"I cannot understand how this is so close and yet so different?"

"You brought these devices with you right?" She points to things that were with her.

"I found this lab, they obviously collected things that they found on different planets. There was this mirror like a slab of rock, it could of been made of Naquada, the gate element, I don't no. Jack called, he said were leaving, I touched the mirror."

"It seems that they are putting the spacecraft on top of the mountain ..." Jack runs into the room where they discuss what to do in crisis situations.

"Ok .. closes all doors from level 17 upwards, join teams to intervene and put C-4 on all ports program 15 minutes each. I want a team on every level, they going to update me every 30 m. "

The soldier nods his head, and rushes to give the orders. Catherine sits on the chair and starts to run programs, erasing any information that may be useful for Goaul `d, files, keywords, anything that might give some valuable information to them.

Sam takes a deep breath and goes to an empty room, Daniel going after her.

"Hey Sam?" He tries to get her attention, she looks back and smiles.

"Dr. Jackson! This is not the best moment ... hmmm "she closes her eyes and breathe deeply.

"It is obvious that you're not well ... how can I help you?" She looks at him

"I'm fine, this is only a few contractions spaced, it is because I'm at the end of time, and ... ... Ohhhhhh" she says

"What? Somebody help me? "He screams, she instinctively put her hand over his mouth.

"Please ... I do not want anyone to know." She takes her hand and put on his shoulder for support.

"Why?" He asks curious

'Because we are in the midst of a war, this is the least of my problems ... "Daniel laughs, she is waiting for him to say why the laughter.

"Ok ... sorry but if this baby wants to be born, are you not going to prevent that are thousands of births, this is something outside your control, even if you wanted ..." he seems to hear falling water "ohhh .." she is amazed to look at it ...

"My water just broke" she tells him.

"Seriously? I had not noticed, I'll tell someone, sit down here I'll be right back "and drives her to a chair next

"What? No ... I have to form teams ... I will not be sitting here waiting to ... Actually it may take hours ... ahhh "she complains, a sudden pain hit her and she bends for protection.

"Ok ... all is well. "Daniel rubbed her back in circles.

"Is not any better ... The baby could not have picked a worse time to come into the world ... "she said gasping

"Now it happens that he wants out, and there's nothing you could do, but to help him out"

"The security cameras on the main tunnel entrance shows Jaffa assembling what appears to be a weapon. Looks like there coming in the front door, sir." Said Hammond

"Alright, position automatic weapons, here and here." He points to places on a map on the table. 'Men in all these halls. Cut off every access to this level. Blow secondary elevator shaft now." Jack tell them

"There's only going to be one way down...I want all none essential personnel, through the gate, to the Beta site, ASAP. Dr. Langford, that includes Sam , and our guest." Then he realize that Sam is not on the room

The all get in to position aiming there guns at the A-2 doors. The doors explode and the men start firing at where the door used to stand. Jaffa can be seen running in and firing there staff weapon at the men.

Jack takes time to spread and will try to find Sam

He looks at a few rooms, until he finds the right one.  
Sam was sitting on a chair, Daniel, kneeling on the floor, Jack panicked and immediately went to her side

"Sam?" She looked up and saw him, with worried face.

"Jack .. Hello! "She replies, Daniel was contemplating the two.

"So" it asks, do not understand immediately that she had gone into labor " You did not attend the meeting? Why? "She looks at Daniel and then to Jack before she could respond to whatever it was, another contraction hit her, this time stronger than before.

She lowers her head, closes his eyes and grabs the hand of Daniel and her husband.

"What?" Jack asked now much more concerned ...

"She's in labor!" Daniel gives the news to Jack.

"Daniel!" Sam yells at him, he looks at her

"What is it?" He asks from innocently.

, "What?" Jack says at the same time.

"Jack's okay .." she assures him

"No, nothing is good, for God's sake ... sam you are going to have our son ... I should not have left you here, you should have evacuated when I could, now ..." she looks guilty for him. "It's not your fault ... do not be so .." it rises slightly and kissed her forehead, and again in the face.

"The connection has not closed yet?" He shakes his head.

"No, I do not know if we're going in time to transfer all the staff there ..." he breaks out, it gives the radio signal ...

"Sir! We need assistance .. bravo team out "

Jack gets on the radio and communicate "only a moment ..."

"Jack go, you're needed there more than here ... ..." he lowers his head, he could stay and see his son born and die soon after, or he could go and live to fight another day. It was a difficult decision, to him it was a simple man, he believed in little else. "Sam ..!" he starts to say, but gets lost somewhere in the middle ..

"I know ... I know ... I love you too" she makes it easy for him, as always, listen to happy days in their lives and will always be in another life, he did not believe in God but believe in destiny.

"I take care of her and your son ..." he suddenly remembered one thing - the camera unit, and there they were teal `c, he gets up and runs into the meeting room, crawl into the bag, he gets what he wants and goes out.

"Here it takes ... "Jack is looking at him

"A machine?" Daniel rolls his eyes and explains

"Here I have a video in which the Teal` c appears, it is the good guy in my world, so I thought if you showed it to him. he could see that everything he stands for and believes is a false god. "

Sam has another contraction.

"Ahhhh ..." she tries to muffle the sound. closing her mouth but without success.

"All is well ... will be okay .." she puts her head on his shoulder and hopes that the pain goes away, he consoles her, massaging her back and being smooth at the same time. He gets another radio communication

"You're running out of time, they've dropped three levels ... bravo team out" Jack looks at sam, but she already knows that he will leave her.

'Sorry ... I can stay here and see our child was born or live and fight another day "she was in tears. He turned to Daniel "goes to the main hall, there is a room where you have everything you need to do this ... take good care of them"

"... They will need you ..." he stood up and announced

"Alpha team, bravo, charlie, echo, delta, fox- trot ... hence the commander" cleaning" operation" he takes the hand of the button.

"Confirming teams .. ... operation in place "cleaning" initiated "Jack kisses sam , and he turns his back to her.

"You can walk?" He asks Sam

"I can .. "It helps her to get up and head to the room that Jack said.

They enter the room, and had a table, chair, shelves some books and a computer.

Left side was a couch, had a bathroom equipped with towels, have access to warm water and a first aid kit.

"Good ..." Sam just wants to bed, the contractions are getting stronger, and short.

"Ahhh ... Daniel ..." she groaned in pain, she wanted to scream but was afraid that they would hear her, and could put the baby in danger. He throws her on the couch and go to the bathroom.

"I'm here sam ... I'm right here .." he said, addressing himself to the bathroom, he takes on some towels and kit, then fill a small container with warm water and back into the room. He looks around and realizes that the couch is too small to make the delivery then it creates an alternative.

Drag the table to the center of the room, lining the table with a clean towel, put some pillows on one end of the table.

"Okay Sam?" He asks, she was lying on the couch with her legs closed with her face pressed against the pillow gasping.

"Ahhh ..." another contraction, she knew that soon she would have to push the baby out the birth canal. She arches her back and breathe.

"My God ... how it hurts ..." she confesses, she has tried to be strong

"I know ... I know ... hmmm ... I need to look .." she already knew what it was

"Check dilation ... 'he rolls her eyes and blushes.

Yes basically it, "she puts on her back and opens her legs, Daniel positions himself in front of her without looking, and measures the dilation.

"7 cm .. 3 more .. and you can push .. "she felt another contraction coming and prepare.

"I'm here ... breathe in and out ..." she tries to do this but when the wave of pain hit her, she stretches and screams, only this time she feels a strong desire to push.

"I ... I need to push…l ahh ..." she was tired and sweaty. Daniel knew it was not missing much for the baby is born. The pain passed and she relaxed the muscles, and breathe.

"Will be okay ..." she nodded her head.

"Tell me how is Sam, of your world .." she asks

"Well .. it is military, travels with us through the galaxy, and is astrophysics like you! "she smiles.

"Interesting life she has!" Daniel picks up a cloth and dip into the water, past the head of Sam, she closes her eyes enjoying the sensation.

"Only that?" She asks, wanting to know more.

"Something happened recently, affected all of us she also became pregnant, but things did not go as she hoped she had a complication before the baby is born, the birth took hours and the baby did not survive and died. "He tells her that is with a face of horror.  
"My God ..." was all she could think, should really have been horrible for her, such a traumatic experience always leaves a mark on the psychological level.

"It was horrible, especially the first few weeks, but she managed to overcome and is trying to move on." Daniel says, proud of its Sam

"If this mirror is a door way between our dimensions, I might be able to send help from my reality...or even have you come through to my Earth." Daniel said

"I do not think it's worth, I do not let Jack," she says determined, another contraction, she screams, this time, no matter what they hear or not, do not take it anymore she starts to faint.

"No .. sam, Sam looks at me sam ... "her eyes roll back, she tries to resist what she knows is that her baby's life is at risk.

"Daniel ... ? She asks for help ... He takes it and puts it on the table, put two pillows behind her back for support, and opens her legs, he can tell she is losing blood, much blood. Washes his hands, and breathe deeply.

'Ok sam ... I'm here anytime you want, it is ready to rise .. "she smiled faintly and prepares

"Ohhh … here comes another one .." she raises her head, grabs the sides of the table and pushes, screaming, Daniel does everything to help her in the expulsion of the fetus.

"Daniel ... Ahhh, "she cries, and he encourages her

"Come on .. once again .. I can already see the head sam ... once again ... here we go .. "she closes her eyes, throws her head back and pushes. The head comes out and Daniel secure it carefully.

"Sam go again ... just one more." She was tired ... trying to control her breathing, she pushes again, the screams echoing through the corridors of the SGC.  
the baby cries, Daniel holds the newborn.

"Sam is a beautiful boy!" He says with tears in her eyes, she was crying with joy and sadness at the same time, she wanted the father of her child was present.

"Give me here," she extends her arms fatigued, and get the baby in her arms, he wept, she calmed him

"Everything is fine ... everything is fine ..." Daniel notes that there is more blood than it should be, and realizes that she is with internal bleeding. He realizes it's a lot of blood coming out very fast, within minutes she would be in hypovolaemia.

Realizing that there is nothing he can do, just sat beside her, stroking her damp hair.

She was ecstatic but starting to feel the effects of blood loss.

"It's beautiful ... Daniel, they will get through ..." she says, afraid

"Shh .. not think about it, I'll always be here beside you okay? "she smiles and begins to want to close her eyes, feeling tired ..

"I'm so tired .. "She complains, Daniel had tears in his face, she looked at him and realized why!

"Thank you ..." he gives her his hand "` Please go and take him with you ... not let anyone get him. Please, "she begs

"No! I will not leave you here alone ..." she cries, and kisses the forehead of her son, who was still covered with blood and fluids from birth.

"It's alright, everything gonna be okay, my angel ..." she looks towards the door and gives one last breath of air. Daniel grabs her hand tightly and takes a deep breath, holding the baby he carefully wraps it in his coat, which was on the couch.

Looking again at her, he leaves the room and goes towards the gate room.

Jack walks in his hands over his head.

"Don't shoot!" All Jaffa have weapons trained on Jack now. "I'm unarmed." Jack takes off his hat to show he has nothing. "I surrender." Teal'c walks up to him.

"And you are?"

"General Jack O'Neill, commander of this base. Your Teal'c, right?"

"Haga-sha!"

"Arga-kree!"

Teal'c motions for them to stop.

"You'll be wondering how I know your name. I've got quite a story to tell you. Look, I know this sounds...insane. But you have a chance to change things in his world. We just need a little time, that's all. This guy, Daniel says, the Teal'c in his world, is a good man. That he betrayed Apophis to free his world, to free his family. Your wife! Your son, Ryac."

With that Teal'c walks to the BIG gun/bomb thing. A look of hate feels his face as he starts the weapon, and points it at Jack. Jack looks as if he is prepared to die, and Teal'c fires.

Daniel appears in the control room weeping, which Catherine was sitting in front of computers to look back and realize that something is not right.

"Daniel," she asks, he shakes his head

"What?" He continues to make the same gesture

"I could not save her I am so sorry ….could not .. "he opens his jacket, revealing the quiet sleeping baby in there ..

"Oh ... Sam? "she asks

"Sorry ... she lost much blood," he explains

"Four minutes. You two better get into the gate room."

"Catharine..." daniel said suspicious

"As soon as I start the dial in process, I'll join you. Go!"

"Times up!"

daniel runs near the stargate, he holds the baby while he sees her to dial the address on the computer

. The Gate finely stops and Catherine starts the dial up and opens the iris. A staff blast goes through the doors leading into the gate room.

"Come on!" Daniel beg her

Daniel looks back at Catherine , who is under attack in the control room. a guard is about to shoot her, and blast doors shut. Another blast comes through the gate room doors. Daniel gets ready to run up the ramp.

"Auto destruct in: One minute!" Another blast. Chevron six locks, Teal'c steps through the now blasted open door, staff weapon trained on Danny. "Auto destruct in: 30 seconds!" Danny and Teal'c just stand there looking at each other. The gate opens. They both look at each other. Then Danny runs for the gate. Teal'c moves his weapon with Danny and shoots him in the shoulder right as he gets through the gate. The blast doors reopen, with two missiles trained at the gate. Only Jaffa can be seen in the control room. "Auto destruct in: 10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ..."

Daniel fall out of the gate, and down the stairs. The gate shuts down. Daniel drags himself up, holding his arm ,the baby is still sleeping quietly in his arms,. He stumbles to the room with the mirror. He finds it's still on and walks up to it. He touches it, once again, there is a flash of blue light and he is on the other side.

A/N: Review .. .. Please tell me if I do that well with the scenes... review…

I don`t know when I will post the next chapter because I am on my final exams so … but I am writing already .


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Politics**

Sam immediately stood up and handed the baby to Jack, he took him carefully and was astonished to look at the newborn, not realizing her attitude.

"Sam?" He tilts his head in understanding; she is hiding and tries to hide the tears now falling freely around her face. Daniel had fainted from pain, Teal `c was to support him so that he would not fall.

Jack looks back at the baby, he began to stir, opening his eyes and begins to whimper, Jack did just not know what to do. He swayed him to the front and back in his arms, trying to calm the boy.

"O` neill seems that the little baby is getting impatient "Teal` c refers

"Yes I know ..." said jack nervous, sam was in the corner, turned her back to them, she cried, she just did not want to go get emotionally attached to it, and then have to let him go, what she had enough now that was immense sadness every day to remind her, that she had lost a child she never knew. Because they led him away from her soon after birth, she had no opportunity to see the baby

5 months ago

_Sam was in her house ... what's happened to her and the Colonel was a mishap, it was not on purpose, it's up mind to what they were doing to survive, just that .. Instinct was not something they were doing both not something they were doing both for pleasure or something;_

_She knew she was pregnant and could not deny it despite being frightened, her felt good and happy by not alone in the world ,now had life within it to grow to one day become a baby, a baby that she would hold in her arms;_

_She stood up and went to her room to sleep, tomorrow is another day and everything will seem clearer and less confusing_

_Jack was sitting on the couch in living room, he tries to think of something else, but the only thing that comes to mind is Sam, he could not stop thinking about her, the touch of her hands on his body, the movements that seemed to flow naturally when they moved their bodies to make love ... no.. That wasn`t love he warned himself... survival …they did what they did, because it was necessary..._

_However, thought it was a traitor ... and again he thought back to her, in her soft white skin and in hot and sweet kisses... the sounds of pleasure that he will directly providing it, nothing else mattered at that glacier only him and her, no more._

_But after being rescued their relationship was never the same, she stopped talking to him, never talked since then, a hello, a goodbye but nothing more, and he felt the lack of it that will really hurt ... ...? Or not, it was his second in command, he could not fall in love with her, even having improper relations ... but he just needed to speak to her explain everything, so they could move on ... .. This is_

_Jack arrives at her house, the lights were out, all were out, silence of the night... he still thought to come back later when it was day, but the conversation could not stay for tomorrow... he prepares and knocks at the door…_

_Sam frightened and rises... `Who will be this time?" She looks at the clock it was past 3 am ... she descends the stairs and going towards the door... it opens and faces Colonel O `neill ...___

_"Sir?" She asks, he shrugs ...___

_"Sorry ... I know it's late ... but I had to see you ..." she leaves the door and turns her back to him..._

_"Sir?" She warns, it enters and stands behind her waiting for her to turn around__  
__back to him, what he had to say was something that had to be said in the eyes ...___

_"Sam?" He calls it ...___

_"What is it?" She turns to him and responds... as coolly as possible___

_"We never had the opportunity to talk ... you know ... on ... "she cut the sentence_

_"Yes?" He closes the brow... and asks___

_"Sam?" He understands why this processing___

_"Captain for you, and if you do not mind, I'm really tired and not feel like anything having this conversation today," she replies ...___

_"I'm sorry but we have this conversation today ... now sit captain .." he orders knowing that she would never fail._

_He gave her an order, then the rank he used to bend her, she sits however hesitantly;_

_"Look ... I know that sometimes we do things we regret later .. that the time seems the right thing .. so I apologize for what happened ... I was wrong .. and I was foolish, "she thinks, and tries to do the right thing___

_"Sir ... you were not only you , I was there too remember? I can try ignore but I can`t never deny what happened ... it was only a matter of survival ... nothing more .." broke her heart when she saw the expression of it. . she cannot risk him to be convicted and jailed for being her fault ... so she thinks fast and tries to soften things…___

_"I know ... I just wanted it sorted out between us ... you do not have spoken with me for days .." she grimaces___

_"I know ... and sorry but I was not upset with you, was me." she said taking the conversation in the direction she wanted .._

_"You? Why? "He wondered, she takes a deep breath and tells the biggest lie___

_"Because I'm seeing someone else and none of this is fair for that person," his heart broke in half when he heard these words leave her mouth ... and her heart sank for him___

_"... You're seeing someone else?" He asks, as though broken heart___

_"I am ... he is a very good man, friendly, affectionate ... I am see him for awhile now .. I just do not like when I look at him and wonder what happened between ..He does not deserve it .. "she notes___

_"Okay ... so this was the only reason why you weren`t speaking to me?" He tries to understand_

_"It was! Try to understand ... it will take some time until I can digest it all ... please give me this time, no questions, no hurry please! "She asks him ...___

_"Sam?" She looks at him "you… you don`t feel anything when ... you know?" _

_she thinks she ` I felt everything a woman wants to feel when make love ... importance, affection, security, pleasure .. and so want to wake every morning like this " but this is just a thought ..___

_" sir!.. just don`t make this more hard that it is already" she beg him_

_"I sure ... right .." he clears his throat "I leave it's late and I need ..." _

_she accompanies him to the door " sir? " He looks at her" you haven`t done anything wrong" ... he nods and goes away___

_She closes the door, close her eyes and cries, not by her but by him_

The baby was getting restless, crying and trying to seek the breast of his mother, Jack tried to tame the boy, but without success he wanted to nurse at all costs.

"Sam? Please I do not know how to do this ... "he begs, she closes her eyes and clean the tears, this baby needs her and she will not let him starve to death, she still had milk in her pregnancy, janet told her that the milk was going to dry in a few weeks, but so far nothing

"Captain Carter, this baby needs your help, we sometimes have to be strong for others" Teal `c told her

Jack .. "she calls to him, her voice trembling with fear, anxiety, confusion.

"I know .. only takes him and calms him, then if you want, I'll be back to pick it up ... please .. "Now the baby was heard shouting, he cried incessantly, waiting for someone feeds him

".. Ok Give me here, I hold a little bit .. "she takes it, and first notice that he has blue eyes, big and round as she had. Jack turned to Daniel and saw the wound on his arm.

"I think he can stand ..." The Jaffa nodded in agreement. Sam was holding the baby and secure in her arms, she pulled him to her chest and he calmed down but it was not long, soon began to whimper again.

"Shhh .. baby .. I'm here ok? I'll take care of you ... it's okay .. "she spoke softly to the baby, he seemed to recognize her voice and looked intently at her, crying again, sam was getting worried about such a whimper, something was not right, that she could tell.

"Ok ... Jack you got your towel right? "She asks, he immediately gets up and turns to his backpack, taking what she asked, he gave her

"Here, for what?" He asks

"Secure him a little while I do this" jack and took the baby who was still crying.

Sam goes to her backpack and pulls out the sleeping bag, fold it in half and extending it to the ground.

"Give me the baby" she asks the baby to Jack, he gives her and she carefully places it on top of sleeping bag, he raised his arms and legs in disgust, it was very cold

"Oh! Is almost ... "She picks up the bottle of water and wet a towel, then gently rub the baby's body, taking care of the umbilical cord is still in the baby.

He immediately calmed down, enjoying the sensation of feeling the towel over his body, she smiled at him and handed him her fingers over his face, he closed his eyes in reflection

She grabs the first aid equipment and a gauze strip, which uses it to tighten it around his waist, with intent to hold the umbilical cord Then she noticed he had a spot, as she had in the thigh ... located in the same place... very strange .

"Ok ... do you like? Ok ... beautiful baby boy ... Beautiful ... "she spoke in a voice sweet and nice.

"He likes, right?" Jack asks, uncertain

"I read in a magazine they like we talk with them, preferably short and mild. He seems to enjoy .. "after cleaning it considerably, she wraps him in a soft towel to protect the baby from cold, but not before picking up a sweater to make diaper.

"Ok baby ... very clean .." she spoke to him, he looked directly at her, despite her knowing that he could only see a short distance, she could swear that he recognized her.

"Now what do we do?" Jack asks, more to him than to her.

"We called the SGC, Daniel is injured, and the baby .. I do not know if he can pass the stargate, do not know the effects it will have "said she worried the baby was lying down, raised his little legs, little arms in the air in protest,

"Ok I'll talk to the SGC and see what I can do!" Jack deviates from the distraction of the breasts and Sam gets him on the radio ... "... here SGC Colonel O` Neill answer "

"In Stargate Command hear" said walter on the other side of the line

"Ok here we have a new situation ... need immediate assistance .. Daniel is injured and we have a baby on board ... "

"Oh… you Colonel said a baby? I expect confirmation accuse repeating "it shuts down

"Yes a baby ... please need assistance and some blankets if possible turn off .. "

"Ok Colonel. .. sending a team "answered walter

Walter gets up and goes to the Hammond, who was in the infirmary

"General" Hammond concedes "we have a medical emergency .. Colonel O `Neill has already contacted the SGC and reported that Daniel was injuried ... and also have a baby with them," he said ... "

"Sir ask permission to board with the team ," he says yes, still stunned by the news

"Send the team SG-3 ..." Janet stop for a moment and think

"Sir ... we have to think about the situation of the Stargate… the baby ... .." she vocalizes

"Oh well .. think it safe? "she shrugs

"Sir ... I do not know ... I think he is already human and not a fetus may have the same treatment as all other humans are going through ... of course that the molecular structure is slightly but think it has the same effect .. but we will take an isolation chamber .. "he nods and gives him permission to go .

Jack comes back

"So?" She asks

"They will send a team" gave it little pats on the back of the baby, who was a bit boring .. Jack took his little hand .. "and this little guy?" She looks at him like somebody who knew as much as he…

"Jack?" She calls to him

"What?" He knows that when she called by his name, he always gives you heard  
... Despite all that has happened they have lived together and he knows Sam.

"Do you think Daniel is right?" she asks a little afraid

"I do not know .. you tell me? "he knows is that she understands it all and not him;

"Theoretically it is possible Einstein predicted that for every decision we make, differs from another alternate universe where the decision was taken that discards ... though of course nobody ever proved ... this has been studied, each universe is created from the choices ..." he gets confused ...

"Give me the baby!" He asks her

"Why?" She demands

"Why? all this is too much for his small ears" he gets it "come here ... you should probably already have noticed how smart she is ... but we'll both enjoy ourselves..let`s say .. Hockey ... .. or the Simpsons ... you know who are the Simpsons ?.. are small yellow little men ... "and continues to talk with the baby ...

Sam observes jack carefully with the baby ... she knows he would make a good father ... if only she had the chance she would give him another baby , she goes near Teal `c who was watching Daniel ...

"Some improvement?" She put her hand on Daniel's forehead to see if he had some kind of infection or fever caused by wound ...

"Daniel jackson remain the same," he replied as calm as possible

"Ok ... ... they are coming and will take him to the hospital as quickly as possible"

Jack was delighted with the baby, he was tiny, had blue eyes, so like those of Carter, brown hair and a nose so funny, he tried to look at everything at the same time, for the first time he smiled, and Jack's eyes widened ...

"Sam ... sam?" He calls her, she stood beside him

"Something happened?" she asks worried

"No .. ... no ... he just smiled "Sam did not realize why so much fuss ..

"They do this all the time ... although it is nice to see ..." he smiled again ..

"You saw that.. ? sam tried but could not get comfortable and turned away

Parte superior do formulário

Escreva texto ou o endereço de um Web site ou traduza um documento

"Sam what?" He asks, but feeling he already knew what was

"It's just .. I lost my baby! Jack ... I lost everything I wanted that you could have a child ... you were so happy ... "she told him, Jack gets up immediately puts the baby in the place he had been previously and will have with her;

"Look I know things have been difficult for us, for everyone ... but we can still be happy, we can still have a fragment of what we had ... I'm not very good with words ... but all I can say is ..." before he could finish the radio buzzed

"Colonel O` neill ...? "The speaker tries to reach an answer, he gets on the radio

"Yes?" He replies

"Just to warn you that Dr Fraiser and the medical team will arrive there at any time, I suggest you move away from the Stargate ..." he warns, afraid that they can not hear and be swallowed by the wormhole.

"Received ok" Carter runs and grabs the baby, who was asleep ... she hides behind a wooden column that was behind her, Jack helps Daniel Jaffa to take up and put it in a safe place ...

Carter shrinks the baby beside her, trying to protect him, a moment she kisses the forehead of the sleeping baby, smelling the scent of natural baby, she closes her eyes and tries to imagine how the smell of her baby. Quickly suppress this thought, focusing only on taking the little one safe from the planet;

The large ring rotates the six symbols and a wormhole appears, woosh, and Janet and a team go through it ...

sam never been so happy to see janet ...

"Colonel?" She calls out to him, he left the place and he was smiling

"Happy to see you doc! "If she looks and tries to focus on the injured

"Daniel," she asks

"Dr. Fraiser here!" Teal `c tells the doctor ... she moves with him and examine him ... she whispered something to the team that accompanied it ... they get the archaeologist and transporting him to a stretcher, he was still unconscious. She suddenly remembered the baby they cited.

sam left behind the column carrying the baby, she goes to sam and takes the baby from her arms, leaving sam confused and hurt, Jack notices the reaction and it is condescending to her. As she examines the baby, Jack approaches sam ...

"Carter?" He tries to get a response ...

"I'm fine ... I'm fine .." she replied, obviously lying, she was already getting used to the weight of the baby in her arms, with the smell , with …. no he is not hers, not hers .. she thought.

"I know ... it's just .. " she walked away from him

"Carter?" He called her , without success ... she start marks the symbols of passage to Earth ... as Janet puts baby in the chamber, they baby start protesting because him want that heat, that just Sam could provide to him " oh here little man .. that`s ok" janet try reassure the baby;

"Hopefully will not have side effects," she says to Jack, who was thinking in sam ... without paying attention to what she said;

"Doc ok .. let's go home, Daniel needs assistance" Jack told Janet.. with that they all cross stargate… Sam go first, then Daniel with the medical team, next Teal`c and Jack with Janet and the baby.

I am so sorry , I have no time to post earlier, I work now , I know that have been a long time but I just couldn`t find a good time to write, I know what I want do but sometimes other things get in the way so.. I will try post more. Thank you all for the reviews


End file.
